Melissa Manchester
|birth_place = The Bronx, New York |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician, actress |instruments = Vocals, piano, keyboards |years_active = 1971–present |label = Arista, Bell |associated_acts = Barry Manilow, Bette Midler, Harlettes |website = }} Melissa Manchester (born February 15, 1951) is an American singer-songwriter and actress. Since the 1970s, her songs have been carried by adult contemporary radio stations. She has also appeared on television, in films, and on stage. Life and career Manchester was born in the Bronx, a borough of New York City, to a musical family. Her father was a bassoonist for the New York Metropolitan Opera. Her mother was one of the first women to design and found her own clothing firm, Ruth Manchester Ltd. Manchester hails from a Jewish background. Manchester started a singing career at an early age. She learned the piano and harpsichord at the Manhattan School of Music, began singing commercial jingles at age 15, and became a staff writer for Chappell Music while attending Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts. She studied songwriting at New York University with Paul Simon. Manchester played the Manhattan club scene where she was discovered by Barry Manilow who introduced her to Bette Midler. In 1971 she became a member of the Harlettes, the back-up singers for Midler. Manchester made a brief speaking appearance as "Yoko Ono" on the 1972 album National Lampoon Radio Dinner, on the track entitled "Magical Misery Tour", and as the singer in "Deteriorata". Her debut album, Home to Myself, was released in 1973; Manchester co-wrote many of its songs with Carole Bayer Sager. Two years later, Manchester's album Melissa produced her first top ten hit, "Midnight Blue", which enjoyed 17 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 charts. The song's peak-position was #6 for the week of August 9, 1975. She also performed the song live on Burt Sugarman's television series Midnight Special in 1974. Manchester appeared with Richie Havens, Melanie, and Frankie Valli as a contributor and performer in the 1977 NBC special documentary "How the Beatles Changed the World". Manchester collaborated with Kenny Loggins to co-write Loggins' 1978 hit duet with Stevie Nicks, "Whenever I Call You Friend". She would later record this for her 1979 Melissa Manchester album. She guest-starred on the CBS-TV daytime soap opera Search for Tomorrow to teach a main character, who played a singer-songwriter, the essentials of the craft. In 1979, Manchester reached #10 with her version of Peter Allen's "Don't Cry Out Loud", for which she received a Grammy nomination for Best Pop Female Vocal Performance. In 1979, she performed two nominated songs on the Academy Awards show: "I'll Never Say Goodbye" (from The Promise) and "Through the Eyes of Love" (theme song from Ice Castles). The winning song that year was "It Goes Like It Goes", from Norma Rae. In 1982, she released the smash "You Should Hear How She Talks About You," which won the 1983 Grammy for Best Pop Female Vocal Performance, beating out Linda Ronstadt, Olivia Newton-John, Juice Newton, and Laura Branigan. The song itself reached #4 in Cash Box and #5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart as well as #10 Adult Contemporary. Manchester continued to place singles on the Adult Contemporary charts throughout the 1980s. Another top 10 entry on the AC chart was a 1989 updating of Dionne Warwick's "Walk on By". The single was pulled from album Tribute, which honored some of the singers that influenced her style. In 1992 she sang the title song for the animated musical, Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumberland written by the Sherman Brothers and accompanied by the London Symphony Orchestra. In 2004, Manchester returned with her first album in 10 years: When I Look Down That Road. While touring to support the album, she was praised for her still "powerful voice" and for "reinventing herself while staying true to what made her popular."Andrew Druckenbrod, Music Review: Melissa Manchester's reinvented music still true to her early work, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, April 16, 2004 She appeared as herself during a two-day guest appearance on the ABC-TV daytime soap General Hospital to sing the song for Robin Scorpio and her AIDS-afflicted boyfriend Stone Cates. Throughout the 1980s and 1990s Manchester alternated recording with acting, appearing with Bette Midler in the film For the Boys, on the television series Blossom, and co-writing (with bookwriter-lyricist Jeffrey Sweet) and starring in the musical I Sent a Letter to My Love based on the Bernice Rubens novel of the same name. In 1990, Manchester could be heard performing "I Wish I Knew", played over the opening credits of the CBS television drama The Trials of Rosie O'Neill. In addition, she opened Game 6 of the 1991 World Series singing the U.S. National Anthem. Manchester composed and recorded the soundtrack to the direct-to-video Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001). In April 2007, she returned to theater, starring in the Chicago production of HATS! The Musical, a show to which she and Sharon Vaughn, contributed two songs. Also in 2007, she recorded a duet with Barry Manilow as a cover of the Carole King classic "You've Got a Friend" on Manilow's The Greatest Songs of the Seventies. In 2008, Manchester released a new single, "The Power of Ribbons", to digital retailers. Proceeds of the single benefit breast cancer research. In 2011 an independent film named Dirty Girl was released with many of Manchester's songs used throughout the film, five of which made it onto the soundtrack. Manchester made a non-speaking cameo appearance as the pianist who accompanies the lead character's rendition of "Don't Cry Out Loud". In 2013, Manchester announced that she was recording her 20th studio album, "You Gotta Love the Life", her first since "When I Look Down That Road". She subsequently launched an Indiegogo campaign to raise funds to independently release the album.Melissa Manchester, You Gotta Love the Life, Indiegogo, August 19, 2013. In an interview with NPR, Manchester talks about the crowd-funding experience and relays the back-story behind the single, "Feelin' for You". A drunk in a juke joint approached Manchester and asked if she was married, to which she replied, "Yes, very happily." The drunk replied, "Too bad, cause I got a feelin' for you." "Feelin' for You", written by Manchester and Sara Niemietz, includes a solo by Keb' Mo'. The single was released on January 9, 2015 and premiered at #2 on the Smooth jazz charts. You Gotta Love the Life was released on February 10, 2015, and hit #17 on the Billboard Magazine Jazz Albums chart for the week of February 28, 2015. A second single, "Big Light", featuring a duet with Al Jarreau, along with an accompanying music video, was released for radio on June 15, 2015. Awards and recognitions * In 1980, "Through The Eyes of Love" (from Ice Castles) and "I'll Never Say Goodbye" (from The Promise) were nominated for Academy Awards. *Grammy Award: "You Should Hear How She Talks About You" (1982) (Best Female Pop Vocal Performance). *Manchester received the Governor's Award from the National Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences for her contributions to the music & recording arts. *Her body of work to date as a singer/songwriter was a featured exhibit at the Lyman Allyn Art Museum. *Manchester is an adjunct professor at the USC Thornton School of Music. *Manchester presented "The Sonic Thermal" at TEDxRiverside explaining her lifelong focus on both random and composed melodies and the back-story behind her first crowd-funded album. Discography Studio albums *1973: Home to Myself - US #156 *1974: Bright Eyes - US #159 *1975: Melissa - US #12 *1976: Better Days and Happy Endings - US #24 *1976: Help Is on the Way - US #60 *1977: Singin'... - US #60 *1978: Don't Cry Out Loud - US #33 *1979: Melissa Manchester - US #63 *1980: For the Working Girl - US #68 *1982: Hey Ricky - US #19 *1983: Emergency - US #135 *1985: Mathematics - US #144 *1989: Tribute *1995: If My Heart Had Wings *1997: Joy *1998: The Colors of Christmas *1998: I Sent a Letter to My Love, a musical recorded by L.A. Theatre Works *2004: When I Look Down That Road *2015: You Gotta Love the Life *2017: The Fellas Compilation albums *1983: Greatest Hits - US #43 *1984: The Many Moods of Melissa Manchester *1996: Best Selection (Japan release) *1997: The Essence of Melissa Manchester *2001: Midnight Blue: Encore Collection *2004: Platinum & Gold Collection *2013: Playlist: The Very Best of Melissa Manchester *2017: Through The Eyes Of Love: The Complete Arista 7" Singles - 2CD set Songs featured on soundtrack albums and various artist compilations *1979: "I'll Never Say Goodbye", from the motion picture soundtrack for The Promise *1979: "Through the Eyes of Love", from the motion picture soundtrack for Ice Castles - US #179 *1984: "Your Place or Mine", from the motion picture soundtrack for A Little Sex *1984: "Thief of Hearts", from Thief of Hearts soundtrack - US #179 *1986: "The Music of Goodbye" (duet with Al Jarreau), from Out of Africa soundtrack *1986: "Sittin' on a Dream" from The Money Pit soundtrack *1986: "Let Me Be Good to You", from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective *1992: Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *1996: Stand in the Light, duet with Tats Yamashita on Tatsuro Yamashita-Cozy - Japan #15 *2003: "Treasure", from Once in a Lifetime-Mayo Okamoto *2007: "I Know Who I Am", sung by Leona Lewis on For Colored Girls & The Butler *2011: "Rainbird", original song from Dirty Girl Singles Guest appearances Filmography Manchester appeared on the ''Blossom'' television series as Maddy Russo, from 1993 to 1995. She played Corrine in the feature film, For the Boys (1991) and the piano teacher in ''Dirty Girl'' (2010). In addition to live performances as herself, Manchester composes and performs songs and has done character voice in animated works. References External links * * * Category:1951 births Category:American female singers Category:Arista Records artists Category:Bell Records artists Category:EOne Music artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Living people Category:People from the Bronx Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Singers from New York City Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Manhattan School of Music alumni Category:Harlettes members Category:21st-century women singers